Drift
by The Cactus
Summary: They both knew that eventually their difference in power and ability would drive them apart, but still, they found that it wasn't easy to come to terms with it...


All throughout the two and a half years that he was away training with Jiraiya, Naruto had always assumed, perhaps naively, that his relationship with Sakura when he got back to Konoha, would be much the same as it had been during the days of team Seven. Without Sasuke, of course, but Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think that the last heir of the Uchiha would turn back any time soon.

All throughout the two and a half years that she was an apprentice under Tsunade, Sakura had assumed, with confidence, that her relationship with Naruto when he returned to Konoha, would be much the same as it had been during the days of team Seven. Without Sasuke, of course, but Sakura was resigned to the fact that her childhood crush would turn back any time soon. Still, an idiot like Naruto would always remain an idiot.

Of course, they were wrong.

When Naruto had first came back, Sakura had almost gone on a date with Naruto. That certainly wasn't like how it had been.

Then came the mission to rescue Gaara. That had almost, keyword being _almost _been like the good old days, with Kakashi still being a pervert, Naruto still being a moron, and Sakura still the only one who wasn't screwed somewhat in the head. When it was all said and done, Sakura was almost relieved to find that little had changed. Naruto, surprisingly, was the one who realized that life wasn't as simple as it had been back then. Their goals as individuals had changed with the passing of time, and Naruto realized that they were bound to drift apart in the future.

Out of the two of them, perhaps only one had grown up in the two and a half years.

Then came the confrontation with Orochimaru. Sakura just then realized how much things had changed. Naruto was far more powerful than she could ever be. He had bigger fish to fry, even if she was a Chuunin and he, nothing but a Genin. There was nothing she could do to help him in his quest, for she was unable to help in controlling the Kyuubi, and her healing techniques were worthless in the face of the Kyuubi chakra accelerating his healing. She realized that, if they were not allocated missions, then their time spent together, as teammates, as friends, as possibly something more would dwindle to perhaps nothing at all.

And so Sakura came to the same realization as Naruto.

It was inevitable, really. What with Naruto and Sakura's difference in training, not to mention the difference in ranks, that they would be paired together in the missions other than the really major and crucial ones that applied to either 1) relations with the Sand, and/or 2) Sasuke.

Naruto continued with his training with Kakashi, while Tsunade mostly left Sakura to her own devices. Really, the Hokage was far to busy with running the village to train apprentices, talented though they may be. The only reason she had took on Sakura in the first place was de to her relationship with Naruto, and even now that her talent was readily apparent, Tsunade could not, and would not, value her above the village, a decision that she was sure Naruto would agree with. The boy wanted to be the Hokage, didn't he?

Naruto's power grew exponentially, while Sakura's grew at a more… sedate pace.

The large discrepancy in power, as expected, made all the difference.

They grew distant.

-**An unspecified amount of time later**-

The stress of being the Hokage's secretary/workhorse was getting to Sakura. The workload and boredom was so ridiculous that she was surprised that a personality such as Tsunade's could actually have done it for so long. She wondered whether Naruto knew what he was signing up for. Anyway, she decided that she really needed to screw somebody to relieve the stress. A one-night stand, despite the guilt that would surely follow, sounded like a good idea to her just then.

The stress of actively opposing the Akatsuki was getting to Naruto. Who was he kidding? An organization made up of Kage level ninja wasn't going down without a fight. He decided that he needed to screw somebody to relieve the stress. A one-night stand, despite the associated dangers, sounded like a good idea to him just then. Actually, it would sound like a good idea to him anytime, but because he just happened to be back from an Akatsuki related mission, it sounded like a particularly great idea.

Sakura decided that she didn't want to screw any random guy she found at the bar, but the guy couldn't be too close to her either, else she wouldn't be able to meet his eyes whenever they met later on. She racked her head for suitable names. Now, who was the one she either hadn't screwed, or had been decent in bed?

Naruto decided that he didn't want to screw any random girl he found at the bar, but the girl couldn't be too close to him either, else later missions could become awkward. He instantly homed in on the few people he hadn't screwed.

Naruto!/Sakura!

"Brilliant." Thought the two of them. They picked up their cell phones.

"We're sorry, but the person that you are trying to call is currently busy," came the operator.

Sakura hung up. Damn. It was hard getting a decent screw these days. The situation had got to be bad if even Naruto was occupied.

Naruto kept on calling. He wasn't about to be dissuaded from sex just because Sakura was currently busy. Bah. Those messages were probably false anyway. Thus, Naruto was not surprised when he was connected to Sakura's phone almost instantly.

"Hey Sakura, I know that this can be a little sudden, but I've just got back from a particularly stressful mission… so… uh… want to fuck? Oh damn that came out wrong."

Sakura was surprised. "Uh… sure."

Naruto fell to the floor. He hadn't been expecting her to somehow punch him through the phone, for his last remark was, even for him, rather crude.

"Oh uh… right. I'll be at your place in a few minutes."

Sure enough, the door slammed open several minutes later and Naruto was walking in, tearing away his jacket and taking large strides towards Sakura. Sakura didn't bother to strip; she simply walked right up to the approaching figure. Their lips touched and Sakura felt a tingling sensation running through her entire body as Naruto wrapped his arms around her back, crushing her to him.

"Hmm… Naruto's a great kisser… why didn't I do him before…? Was it because of…?"

"Hmm… Sakura feels really good, but then I suppose all female ninja do… why didn't I do this before? Was it because of…?"

The two of them tore apart, staring at each other in horror, before their eyes snapped away from each other.

Even though they long knew that they would drift apart, having to suddenly come to terms with it was quite unbearable. The person that they had once regarded as a close friend… was almost suddenly nothing but an acquaintance.

While both of them had… wanted this, the circumstances under which it was happening was rather different from what they had envisioned.

Naruto and Sakura both sighed. Naruto walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

-**End**-

**A/N: **Its not very well written, so I'll welcome negative criticism on how to improve this piece of crap. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.


End file.
